Jessie Goes Away
by fanfictiongirl84
Summary: Jessie gets accepted to a drama department at California University and the whole family is more than happy for her, except on particular person who starts up something that may cause them problems later on.. find out who and what as this story progresses.


Authors Notes: Hello lovely fan fiction readers! This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy it. I love Jessie so much, it's my favorite show. I want to bring my own creativity to the characters and let my imagination run wild. I'm going to try to be original with plots and such. I just recently started getting into writing so please continue to read and please leave any feedback/suggestions you may have.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The News

Jessie is standing in the living room of the Ross household with her fate at her fingertips- her college acceptance letter to California University's Drama Department. As she begins to open the letter Ravi comes in with one of his usual pointless questions. "Jessie, Mrs. Kipling will not eat her frog feet, do you think she is sick?" Ravi asks. "I'm sure she's fine Ravi" Jessie replies. Ravi walks off not knowing that at any moment, Jessie would be on her way to travel across the country. Jessie is now alone and begins to open the letter.

"Dear Mrs. Prescott,

We are pleased to offer your acceptance-"

Jessie finished reading the letter and gets excited until she realizes that once she tells the Ross', their relationship will be ruined. She puts off telling them until Morgan and Christina get home from their trip to Europe.

Two weeks later, Morgan and Christina are home and Jessie calls for a family meeting. Everyone enters the kitchen and takes their seats. "What's going on?" Christina asks sounding worried. Jessie hesitates but reminds herself she has to tell them eventually. "Well-", Jessie takes a deep breath, "I got accepted to a university." She blurts. Everyone gets excited and runs up to hug Jessie. "This is great news, Jessie." Morgan says. "Where did you get accepted to sweetie?" Christina asks. Jessie finally works up the courage and says- "California University's Drama Department." Everybody stops and stands in silence. "You're moving away?" Emma asks with a disappointed tone in her voice. "I'm so sorry." Jessie says. Jessie tries comforting Emma but Emma doesn't want to hear anything Jessie has to say. Emma runs off to her room, leaving everyone in shock. "Emma!" Jessie calls out as she runs up to Emma's room.

"Emma?" Jessie called as she walked into Emma's room. Emma's makeup was running, so Jessie could tell Emma had been crying. "How could you do this to us, Jessie? You are the best nanny we have ever had and now you're just going to up and leave." Emma says sternly. "Emma I'm so sorry, but I can't pass this up. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Jessie says. "Right, like you can't find somewhere here in New York City with a drama department just as good, if not better than California." Emma says. Jessie grabbed Emma and pulled her close. "I looked into it, I really did but nothing around here is as good as California University. Besides, if I go to California, it could open so many doors for me; don't you want me to succeed?" Emma looked away and started to think about all the opportunities Jessie would have, Emma wanted Jessie to be happy. "Yeah, I do." Emma says. "Good girl" Jessie says sincerely. Jessie and Emma hug and Jessie leaves the room. Emma once again starts to cry.

"So did you talk to her?" Christina asked Jessie. "Yeah, and I think she might even be okay with it now." Jessie replied. "That's great, so when do you leave?" Luke asked. "I'm flying out this weekend. Orientation week starts on Monday and then we have the weekend after to explore campus and get familiar with everything, and then the fall semester starts the following Monday." Jessie explains. "Well we better get you all packed up then, college girl" Christina said. Jessie laughs and they all head up to Jessie room to help her pack. Morgan says "Oh, Jessie I remember when you first moved in. You thought we were this loud, noisy, dysfunctional family, and now-". "I wouldn't trade you guys for the world, I love you guys." Jessie says. The family hugs and starts to pack up Jessie. "Well I guess I should call my dad and give him the good news." Jessie says. "Oh, of course dear, go call whoever you need to, we will stay in here and continue packing for you." Christina says. Jessie calls her dad and he is ecstatic for her. He offers to pay for everything because he is so proud that her acting career will finally be taking off.


End file.
